Omoide no Hajimari
by Kouryuu-girl
Summary: Omoide no Hajimari sigue la linea de Gimu no Bunsho pero esta vez narrado por Heero Yuy


Omoide no Hajimari el comienzo de estos sentimientos

… Muchas veces he encontrado a Duo haciendo esto, cuando le pregunté el por que lo hacía me respondió que muchas veces es más fácil escribir las cosas que decirlas, y también hay veces que hasta es mas fácil que pensarlas. Como sea, supongo que podría tener razón. Bueno, me conoces, sabes que no soy del tipo hablador, y muchas veces hay cosas que no puedo poner en palabras. Se supone que lo que siento es a contra-natura, pero de todas formas es algo que no se puede componer fácilmente, como cambiar una placa de una computadora o arreglar una fuente de poder. Los últimos días he observado con detenimiento el comportamiento de Quatre y Trowa; ellos son pareja, y se comportan de una manera tan normal que no lo parecen, salvo por sus besos y sus miradas. Normalmente veía a los homosexuales como… maricas, hombres con una especie de apariencia de mujer demacrada y voz mezcla entre chillona forzada y obvios tonos graves masculinos, naturalmente ese es el modelo básico de gay en la mayoría de los países. Pero es algo que va mas allá de mi entendimiento, en este momento las idiosincrasias sociales no me afectan en lo mas mínimo. Ahora creo tener una visión un poco más clara de lo que siento por él, es decir, en un principio, me sentía realmente molesto y confundido, cada vez que lo tenía junto a mí, sentía que nada cuadraba, es por eso que lo insultaba y huía de él. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esto, realmente son una conjunción de sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones que pasan a través de mi cuerpo y mi mente cuando estoy cerca de él, cuando me abraza de repente, cuando vamos por la calle y una cantidad de chicas (y un par de hombres también) lo miran al pasar, es el miedo de pensar que alguna vez me podría dejar, que podría morir, es la fuerza que siento cuando me dice que confía en mí, son los deseos de besarlo a cada momento, son las ganas de que me interrumpa cuando estoy sentado frente a mi laptop, son las ganas de protegerlo cada vez que lo veo durmiendo, son los enojos que me llevo cuando para no verme pasar el día frente a mi laptop me la esconde, encontrando siempre lugares in-imaginados para dejarla… Y ahora mismo, creo que lo que escribí fue una de las cosas mas gay que he leído, y no se que hacer… es bastante complicado ser "diferente a los demás" y no sentirse mal. Es esa conciencia púdica y medieval, que aunque la sociedad de hoy en día trate de ocultar, sigue vigente a pesar de los cambios. Pero es inevitable, cuando lo abrazo y siento su piel cálida que se contrapone a su piel suave pero llena de cicatrices por esa maldita guerra que contribuimos a terminar, cicatrices que no solo se llevan en el exterior, si no por dentro, cicatrices psicológicas, cicatrices mentales, cicatrices en el alma. En este momento, ambos conocemos por completo el pasado de cada uno, detalles oscuros y dolorosos que asomaron nuevamente en esas noches interminables, donde por primera vez después de muchos años, el alma logró llorar y desahogarse, encontrando para darse mutuo apoyo y entendimiento a otra alma también sufrida y a otro cuerpo también lleno de cicatrices. Recién ahora estoy comenzando a comprender sus sonrisas, sus chistes, todo tiene su motivo, nuestra contraposición de mentalidades tiene un punto de partida. Pero aunque trato y trato, no encuentro la forma indicada de comportarme, es la primera vez en mi vida que no tengo la menor idea de cómo reaccionar o actuar. Pero también he aprendido una cosa, que no importa cuantas veces pueda llegar a perderme, o cuantas el pueda llegar a perderse, estamos juntos, y supongo que si esto que siento es lo que normalmente se conoce como amor, pues es lo mejor que hay, y no me voy a detener por éstas simples estupideces… La verdad es que Duo tenía razón, esto sirve de mucho, pero supongo que ahora volveré a mi mutismo normal, no es que me moleste, es solo que ya me acostumbré a ser así. A nadie le molesta, por eso no hay problema.

Saving, don't turn off… Save Done -20-06-203 After Colony 22:58hs-

Deleting… File deleting Done -20-06-203 After Colony 23:00hs-

Reflexiones de Miyûki: Muy bien, este mini-diario de Heero Yuy comenzó el mismo 20 de junio del 203 AC y fue borrado por él ese mismo día. Heero hizo lo mismo que Duo y se puso a escribir, así pudo dejarse ser un poco mas. Para este año, Heero ya ha superado su conducta maniaco-obsesiva (al igual que Relena) y ahora es incluso más comunicativo. Por otra parte, está en pareja con Duo, pero es mas que todo como una relación de amor, entendimiento y compresión, es algo mucho mas profundo que solo sexo y besos (lo cual también forma parte de su vida diaria). Él titulo elegido para el fic es "Omoide no Hajimari" que significa "El comienzo de –estos- sentimientos" y es el título en realidad de un tema de Hikaru Midorikawa. Este tema (tanto el título como la canción completa en si) me pareció bastante acorde a un Heero Yuy recién terminando una guerra, con noches donde ni siquiera tiene completo sus recuerdos de su pasado perdido, y enviando una seria amenaza al payaso de Barton "I don't need an acrobat's mask" XDDD. La canción está sacada del CD de Midorikawa _""Sore wa kesshite raku na michinori dewa nai darou". _En realidad esta es solo una traducción del tema al inglés.

_No matter where I go, the air is frozen, the earth blasted_

_I struggle on through the endless dark_

_Concealing my tears, I don't need_

_an acrobat's mask or makeup_

_A night without memories is so painful_

_my thirsty heart rescues me from loneliness_

_your love tells spring_

_In this picture, "kids always have the eyes of a rogue"_

_you smiling with your hands lightly clasped_

_Killing this love releases my_

_clumsy, innocent heart_

_In the darkness, your opened lips_

_in the overflowing light, in this moment of calm_

_your voice is wrapped in love_

_A night without memories is so painful_

_my thirsty heart rescues me from loneliness_

_your love tells spring_

Cualquier duda… 


End file.
